


Eavesdropping

by BarPurple



Series: Sluggys's Feb Prompts [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: “We’re running low on time here.”





	

There were many rules in Storybrooke that probably had no equivalent in any other small town. Don’t whistle songs from Disney couldn’t be that common anywhere else. Certainly there wasn’t anywhere else that had dragons filing flight plans. The main rule that the entire town knew to follow to the letter was ‘Knock LOUDLY before entering a room where the Golds were alone’. Emma knew this rule, but she almost forgot it today in her hurry to make sure everything was ready for Henry’s birthday party.

She’d found the door to Gold’s house open and made her way toward the living room when the sounds from inside stopped her in her tracks; a giggle, Belle’s giggle. Oh come on, the party was due to start in less than an hour! 

“Left a bit, nope back again. Oooh perfect, right there Rumple.”

Emma’s nose wrinkled, Gold’s response was muffled; she refused to think about why that might be.

“Do we have time for one more, sweetheart?”

“I think so.”

Emma shook her head and braced herself. She was going to have to interrupt them or the guests would get an eyeful when they arrived. She screwed her eyes closed and barged into the room.

“For the love of god, stop what you are doing and get dressed!”

“Erm Emma? We are dressed.”

Emma opened one eye, and found Belle’s words to be true. The Golds were immaculately clothed, apart from Belle being barefoot, but that made sense as she was stood on a step ladder holding a streamer. Emma opened her other eye and glared at them suspiciously, she was certain from what she’d heard that they were, well y’know.

“What are you two doing?”

Gold removed a roll of tape from his mouth and gave her a puzzled look.

“Putting up the last few decorations. What did you think we would be doing this close to the start of Henry’s party?”

Emma opened her mouth to answer, and then snapped it shut, she really didn’t want to think about what she’d been thinking about.

“I just wanted to check you were ready. Everyone will be arriving in half an hour and Mom and Dad will bring Henry over just after that. Okay?”

“Perfectly, Miss Swan. As you can see we’re almost ready.”

“Yeah, yeah good. I’ll see you both in a while.”

She left as quickly as she’d arrived. Belle and Gold watched her go with matching smiles. They indulged in a quick kiss before they got back to hanging the last of the streamers.


End file.
